fairyeverafterfandomcom-20200214-history
Penelope Strauss
}} Penelope Strauss (ペネロペ・ストラウス Penerope Sutorausu) is the daughter of Lisanna Strauss and Bixslow as well as the twin sister of Paige Strauss. She is the older sister of Pim, Poseidon and Pulan Strauss. She has been an S-Class Mage since 11 years old,becoming the youngest S-Class Mage since Erza Scarlet whom triumphed at 15. Appearance Penelope is below average height, but is a slender woman with a voluptuous body even at a young age. She has long dark blue hair with blue highlights and one streak of white as well as pale red eyes that glow when she uses her Magic. Her hair has a headband that changes nearly every day. She is always found wearing her circular red glasses that help her control her magic. She dons a short sleeves button-up shirt in a different color ever day with a tie that goes with her headband as well as brown leather knee-high boots and a skirt of some kind. Her silver Fairy Tail mark is on her left hip. Personality Penelope is always quiet. Her expression is usually stoic as she is seen with a constant indifferent frown on her face. When she does talk, it is generally inappropriate, often that leaves people blushing. Somehow, Penelope and Paige can communicate without words, leaving it to Twin Telepathy. Penelope often takes things too literal. When Gary Fullbuster accidentally stripped, she began to unbutton her top, leaving her in scanty red bra, saying she took off her clothes because she thought it was time to strip. Penelope has a close connection with her twin sister Paige. Penelope has a crush on Cane Alberona-Groh who shares her affections. Unfortunately, Penelope is unsure of Cane’s feelings due to him often being around other women and perving on them. However, once Silver confronts Cane, Cane begins to act more affection towards Penelope and blushes when he tries to be intimate with her. Penelope is able to control Cane’s behavior and often shares a bed with him during missions. Penelope looks up to Aine and often seeks her advice. History Penelope was quiet as a child, opting to not speak. She was born with much magical power and had to get special glasses in order to keep her powers in check. Somehow, she developed feelings for Cane, but never tells him her feelings. She was always there to hold back Paige from a fight, easily overpowering her. She holds the record to be the youngest S-Class Mage in Fiore at the age of 12, beating Lance. Magic and Abilities Figure Eyes '(造形眼 ''Figyua Aisu): Penelope possess exclusive Eye Magic which she employs as her signature ability. In his case, the Figure Eyes allow her to take control of the souls of living things who come into direct eye contact with her, and to manipulate them as if they were her dolls. When she uses this Magic, the body of the living being controlled turns into a darker color. Such control can seemingly be nullified at Penelope's will, with the target being returned to the old self and regaining possession of their body. Activating this Eye Magic usually forces Penelope's opponents to close their eyes, in order to avoid eye contact with her; this very action, however, leaves them open to the attacks of her other Magic. 'Transformation Magic '(変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Penelope is able to perform '''Basic, Intermediate, and Advanced Level transformations with ease. She enjoys talking the naked appearance of people, much to Fairy Tail's disturbance. Lightening Magic '(雷系各種魔法 ''Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Penelope has shown great mastery in Lightning Magic, able to produce lightning to her will. 'Sleep Magic '(眠りの魔法 Nemuri no Mahō): Penelope has shown skill with '''Sleep Magic. Water Magic '''(水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): Penelope is able to use Water Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control water. '''Telekinesis: Penelope has shown the ability to move objects around in the air without touching them. Telepathy '(念話, テレパシー, ''Terepashī): Penelope has shown the ability to be able to communicate telepathically with others. 'Thought Projection '(思念体 Shinentai): Penelope can create a '''Thought Projection of herself. Immense Agility: Penelope has shown her great agility skills with her speed as well as reflexes. Enhanced Durability: Even after being injured, Penelope has shown to be a tough fighter. Enhanced Strength: With her age, Penelope is considerably strong. She is able to match the strength of Gary when she pushes herself, a great feat. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Penelope has proven to be skilled in hand-to-hand combat. She moves effortlessly and is able to dodge and attack without the opponent seeing her blows or her movements. Immense Magic Power: Penelope has astounding Magic Power as she is able to master types of Magic easily. Still, she is humble about her prowess, often uncomfortable when non-Mage people inquire her about it. Trivia * Penelope's middle name is Leia, inspired by Princess Leia from . * When Penelope was born, she was instantly attached to Bickslow's doll, Peppe. She is seen using him only a few times. Navigation Category:Character Category:Female Category:S-Class Mage